Impossible
by IsThatASandwich
Summary: Sequel to 'Blood on my hands'. An IggyNudge. I don't know where I'm going with this... Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**No secrets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson, one of the most fabulous writers in the history of winged characters and other stuff, does. I want to be him when I grow up! I'll get on with the story now…**

**Warnings: Character death, 2nd chapter is angsty (kind of), Iggy/Nudge, some swearing. **

**Nudges POV**

Most 12 year old girls would be sitting in school. Doing work. Hating teachers. Drooling over hot guys. Lucky. I, Nudge, at age 12, am running. From the press. From the School. From Erasers. From Itex. Well, flying from them. I have wings. Bird wings. Right now, I'm coasting on a breeze, flying thousands of feet above a forest. Seems like a dream come true? Well, it's not.

"Let's move people!" yelled Max, age 14, leader of the flock, Fang by her side. He was like 2nd in charge. Iggy not far behind them. Iggy. I smiled. He'd always been there for me. He could see right through me. Even though he's blind.

"Nudge!" he yelled. "Come here!"

I flew faster to catch up to him. He was fast. After all, he was older than me.

He flew away from Max and Fang.

"You seem kind of down today, Nudge. What's up?" He asked.

"I'm just in a thinking mood today." I said. He was silent. I continued.

"Like, what would a normal 12 year old be doing on a Sunday morning? Sleeping in, surfing the net, drooling over hot movie stars. Feeling safe. Not running from Erasers. I want to be normal." I said. He listened to me, his whitish eyes staring at a spot near my left shoulder. He understood what I was talking about. That's what I love about Iggy. He always listens. I could tell him anything. He understands me.

"Yeah," said Iggy. "Me too." We fell silent. Something else was bothering me.

"Iggy?" I asked. "Yeah, Nudge?" "Promise we'll never keep secrets from each other. Okay?" He smiled. "Okay."

**Dedicated to the lovely reviewers of 'Blood on my hands'. **

**Thank you:**

**Outcast**

**x Step On Me x**

**Da Jitter Bug**

**I luff you all! **

**I don't know how long this will be… Hmmm…**

**Cheetah-of-lemurs**


	2. Gone

**Gone**

**Warnings: Same as last chapter**

**Disclaimer: If I had a genie I'd wish for wings, a never ending supply of chocolate (with which I'd never gain a pound, but it would taste as good as normal chocolate) and to own everything to do with this book. But, sadly, I do not have a genie, so Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson. Humph.**

**Nudge POV **

**2 years later…**

I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. I won't believe it. They say that Iggy's dead. But I'd know if he was. He was my best friend in the whole world. I'd know. I'd feel empty. But I don't. Because I know that he's alive. I'm still his best friend. Because he's not gone.

I don't know how to explain it. How I know. I just do. I don't know how he's still alive. It's impossible. Well, not really. Everything's possible. Look at us. The flock. We have wings. We're supposed to be impossible. But we're here. All of us.

"Nudge?" I heard someone ask. I smiled in Max's direction. She sat down beside me on the cold rock.

"You seem kinda quiet today, Nudge." She said.

I looked at her, a 'Duh' expression on my face. I haven't said a word since it happened. Saving the world. It. You know what I'm talking about. Iggy. It.

"We're worried about you Nudge. It's so quiet without you nattering on about something." My face became expressionless. It's so spacious without Iggy here.

I had a disinterested expression on my face. I don't care what she had to say.

"Nudge." She said. I looked at her. _What? _I silently asked her.

"You need to move on, Nudge. He's gone." She said, in a tone that I couldn't identify.

"Let it go."

I suddenly felt angry. It was just there. It was like the rage filling up inside the walls of my heart. And some escaped.

"God, Max!" I yelled. "Just stop! He's not gone! He's not! I know it! Stop worrying about me! 'Cause I'm fine! But Iggy isn't! He's alive! I know it Max. Get out of my face!"

I'd let it out. And I wished I could take it back. Because I'd never spoken to Max like that before. And she looked like she'd been slapped in the face. I felt so guilty. Oh my god.

"Okay, Nudge." She said, emotionlessly. And then she walked out.

I knew I'd hurt her feelings. But I just can't believe that he's gone.

**

* * *

**

**Dedicated to imaginary genies… I want one. But a real one. And wings. I want wings. My greatest wish. **

**I have no idea how to continue. I think I like Iggy too much to kill him off… but maybe I don't so just wait for the next chapter. Ummmm… Pop!  
**

**Cheetah-of-lemurs**

**P.S. I love reviews! Please review! **


End file.
